


One Night Romance

by Eisaku



Category: Toradora!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisaku/pseuds/Eisaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been about 4 years since their graduation and Ryuuji and Taiga are living together at her apartment. Ryuuji had planned a late night surprise... but then he falls asleep. Where will this lead to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Romance

**Author's Note:**

> So in this story it has been about 4 years since all the characters have graduated from high school. Ryuji and Taiga just recently started living together in her apartment next to Ryuuji's old house. 
> 
> This is just my fantasy and what I wish would happen or would have happened! I need more than just one season of Toradora! dang it!! I'm sure anyone that has watched this anime or read the manga wishes for more and I will release my pent up frustration and imagine their future!!! 
> 
> This also happens to be my first fic published on AO3.
> 
> Enjoy! =D

Fumbling with her keys, Taiga finally opened the door to her spacious luxury apartment.

Stumbling a bit over to her table, she set her purse down and took off her coat and scarf, folding them neatly on the couch. It was another night of her coming back to her apartment after midnight. Actually, after 3 am this time. Having been with her best friend, who she had not seen for almost two weeks, drinking sake and other experimental drinks, she had completely forgotten about the time. Now that they were almost nearing 22, the girls frequented clubs or bars when possible. With Minori busy with college and playing ball, the two had only a few times when they could see each other.

Taiga sighed. "Maybe a home setting would be a nicer way to catch up instead of screaming over others while buzzed." She chuckled. The bars they went to were usually karaoke bars, so they had plenty of fun, but only seeing each other in those places got expensive too.

Maybe next time she'll convince her to come over instead and have a girls night in.

As she made her way over to her bedroom, albeit stumbling a bit, she noticed the door was ajar. Taiga slowly peeked her head in and her eyes widened as she saw Ryuuji in her bed, already asleep. Not that that's what surprised her though. As she looked about, she saw lit candles decorating her room and a beautiful layout of rose petals covering the floor and bed sheets.

Smiling and feeling guilty from being out so late with Minori that night, she had completely forgotten the fact that Ryuuji had sent her a message. All he had said was that he had a surprise for her and that he would be waiting up for her.

She walked over to the bed side and took a seat to admire her Ryuuji. He looked adorable as he was sleeping. Who would've thought that he had such a frightening look to him during his waking hours. Taiga chuckled as she pulled some strands of hair behind her ear. She leaned over and planted a kiss on his forehead. Ryuuji slightly moved his head at her touch and continued sleeping.

Taiga smiled.

She looked about at the work he had put to make the room romantic. She had to admit, she was very impressed at his work.

 _"If only I had been here a bit sooner"_ , she thought to herself, _"I think this would've been too much for me!"_ She blushed a bit, thinking about what Ryuuji was up to in that head of his.

"I wonder what you wanted to surprise me with..." She whispered to him.

She got up and walked around to the candles in the room, putting them out one by one. Thank goodness she decided to come home and not stay out with Minori more, or go over to her house as she had begged her to. This place, along with Ryuuji, the other tenants in the building-- and maybe even Yasuko next door!-- could have all been burnt down!

She heard a shuffle behind her as she put another candle out. She turned around and saw Ryuuji sitting up in bed, stretching his arms over his head. She noticed his bare chest, covered in a light sheen of sweat.

Her eyes widened and head raced. _"H-his chest and arms are so toned and those abs... aaagh! Look away--Look away!!"_ , she thought in a panicked voice.

Maybe it was the candlelight and his glistening body... or maybe even the sake running through her that made her blush madly as she saw his torso caressed in soft lighting. She could see his perfectly sculpted chest, arms, and abs in a way that she had never seen before.

She held her hands up to her eyes, secretly peeping through her fingers a bit. "R-Ryuuji!! You need to put a shirt on!! What the hell do you think you're doing stupid?...It's the middle of December! You are going to catch a cold!"

Ryuuji, with half lidded eyes, just stared at her... and then down at his own chest. He seemed to sit there for about a minute until he finally looked back at her. He smirked at her. He leaned back on his elbows and stretched his neck back, getting his body to stretch out from his nap. Taiga could do nothing but stare, still madly blushing, and wondering what the hell he was thinking doing this to her. It's as if he knew she was eyeing him like a piece of cake.

Ryuuji finally looked over at the alarm on the nightstand.

"Wow... it's almost 4 am. You have fun at the club again?" He smiled and motioned for her to sit on the bed next to him.

Taiga shuffled a bit before nervously heading over to the spot he was patting on the bed next to him. She awkwardly sat down.

"Yeah, " she gulped, "Minorin and I just went out to a karaoke bar though.... nothing much. Just had a few drinks and then that was it...." Taiga looked down, twiddling her thumbs, and glanced over for a second at Ryuuji's chest and bare stomach. She had never really been this close to him, especially not on a bed. She marveled at how much more muscle tone he had built after high school.

Having been dating him for the past 4 years, and only having been living together for a few months, they had only made out. The had never really seen each other naked. Except for the rare, yet increasingly frequent, accidental walk-ins in the shower. She swore she would only look for a split second before beating him with her bokuto, it didn't matter who would walk in on the other.

"So what's new with her? Still playing ball right?" Ryuuji looking more awake now looked down at the small doll next to him, pulling some strands of hair from her face to behind her ear. "It's been a while since you saw her right?"

"Yes. She's doing well. A-And she's still playing hard as usual. You know her, hehehe..." Taiga was still blushing, feeling awkward that Ryuuji had his eyes on her and softly stroking her cheek with the back of his hand.

She fiddled with the hem of her button down shirt, feeling his gaze burn a hole in her head with how much he was staring at her.

She looked up at him, confused as to why he was still staring at her... that's when she noticed his seductive gaze. A look she would only see when they were making out and the air around them was hot and heavy.

Her face and chest burned red. "Ummm... I'm going to go change and come to bed, do you mind putting the rest of the candles out before the place burns down?"

She was just about to get up off the bed when Ryuuji pulled her back down by her hand. He slowly traced his hand up her arm and to her shoulder. His gaze followed where his hand was and then looked up to meet her honey-brown eyes. She felt a small shiver run through her spine when his eyes met hers.

"What's the rush Taiga...?" Her name rolled off his tongue sensually. "Here." He turned her, facing him, and rested both his hands on her shoulders. "Let me help you change. I'm sure you are exhausted, right?" His hands moved down to the first button of her shirt.

She quickly placed a hand over his, blushing madly.

"R-Ryuuji...” her voice shook, "... I-I can do this myself, don't trouble yourself." She smiled nervously at him, unsure of whether to run away or beat him for being so straight forward. But her body just froze, not letting her move or do anything else besides holding up a shaky hand to cover his.

Ryuuji slowly moved her hand away and proceeded to undo the first and second buttons. "Remember I said I had something to show you... a surprise of sorts?" He moved down to the next button. "Do you want to know what it is?" He undid the next button.

Taiga's head was feeling a little light. Too many emotions running through her head, probably mixed with the lingering effect of all the alcohol she had a drunk.

"...Uhmmm." Was all she could muster up as she stood there, in front of Ryuuji as he finally undid the last button.

He slowly pulled her shirt down over her arms and watched as the shirt pooled at her feet. Taiga swallowed hard, nervous as to what he was planning to do and unable to move. She felt her cheeks burning hotter.

Ryuuji looked up at her again and this time slowly reached for the straps of her camisole. Taiga's eyes widened and her hands were about to reach up to stop him, but he quickly pulled it down, revealing her in a black lace bra.

"Hmmm.... I didn't know you wore fancy undergarments like this to go to the bar...You trying to impress someone?" He looked up at her, smirking.

"B-Baka! .... Y-you know I don't need to impress anyone when I-I have you here!!"

Ryuuji smiled at her. Not a perverted smile as she had seen him with earlier, but a genuine "I'm a lucky bastard" smile.

"I'm glad to hear that." He shifted his gaze to her body again and traced a finger on her side, making her shiver. These sensations felt new to her and she still stood there, waiting to see what would happen. She had never undressed in front on him before, the thought and experience heightening her senses.

"You are being very cooperative you know?" He looked up at her again.

"...... W-well, I-I’m just waiting for my surprise....." She looked up at him through her long lashes. Her gaze nervously shifted elsewhere when he stared at her for too long.

Ryuuji chuckled a bit and then placed his hands on her sides, moving lower over the waist of her black skirt.

His index finger quickly found the side zipper and pulled that down slowly as he stared up at her for a second. He saw her following his hands as they worked their way down and over her skirt, and then pulling it down to join with her shirt at her feet. He held his hands at her waist, still staring at her.

She nervously swallowed, now being almost naked in front of Ryuuji. She felt herself blush more and her breathing increased speed. She felt his hands move up her sides and slowly move up her back to the back of her bra. Her breathing hitched and she quickly looked at Ryuuji, as his hands undid the clasp. Her arms and hands instinctively covered her chest.

Thoughts of him being disappointed in her small chest raced through her mind. They had grown slightly since she was 17 but nothing near what Minori or even Ami had to offer. Her eyes closed shut, feeling like a disappointment, as she tried to turn her body away.

"Taiga. Look at me...." He placed his strong hands on her arms to hold her in place.

He blushed a bit. Surprisingly for the first time during this whole series of events.

He didn't want her to feel embarrassed and uncomfortable. His gut told him she was just being insecure as usual.

"B-But... I-I'm just-" Taiga's eyes teared up. Ryuuji gently placed a finger to her lips and stopped her from saying anything further.

"Shh... Taiga..." His hand moved to caress her check and his thumb brushed aside a small tear from her eye. He smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her softly.

Taiga's head was a bit fuzzy and her heart was pounding. She gave in to his kiss as tears streamed down her cheeks. She knew Ryuuji never cared about her chest size, but she also wanted to give him so much more than she had. She remembered that he always loved groping her chest through her clothes when they were making out, reassuring her that he wouldn't be let down by seeing them in the flesh. It gave her a small boost of confidence.

She leaned into his kiss and slowly slipped her tongue into his mouth. Ryuuji opened his eyes in surprise by her advances. He closed his eyes again and massaged her tongue with his, then slowly broke their kiss place light ones on the side of her mouth and jawline.

Taiga's eyes were still closed and her breathing grew heavier. Her arms still crossed in front of her chest, she bit her lip as Ryuuji slowly kissed a slow trail to her neck, biting her softly, and licking a trail to her ear. She muffled a small moan, her sounds making her blush even more....

Ryuuji smirked as he made a trail of kisses to her collar bone. He rarely heard her moan, and knew that it was exactly what she was trying to suppress. Taiga always tried to never lose control of herself...or her voice.

Taiga's chest fluttered as she felt his hands come over her shoulders to slowly move her bra straps down. He was still trailing butterfly kisses up her neck, her shoulders, and then trailed his tongue over the swell of her breast. Ryuuji slowly put his hands over hers and gently pulled them off her chest.

"Ahh... “ Taiga gasped a bit as she looked up at him. Her chest was now exposed to him and she was feeling more self conscious. She bit her bottom lip and waited to hear anything from him now... anything that would confirm her previous thoughts.

".... you look beautiful Taiga." Ryuuji slowly scanned over her from head to toe, seeing his gorgeous doll in front of him. He looked up at her and gently brought her closer in front of him.

"Is it ok if I touch you? Put my hands on you...?” He stared at her, eagerly searching her eyes for an answer.

Taiga inhaled nervously. Hearing him say something so unexpected made her chest and stomach flutter. She slowly put her hands on her lap and smiled a little at him, cheeks blushing.

"... Yes...." she answered with bated breath.

Ryuuji wasted no time pulling her closer to him and placing a hand on one of her soft, supple breast. Taiga gasped at the sudden movement and shut her eyes as she felt his fingers graze over her hardened nipple. She elicited a small moan which she quickly muffled, putting the back of her hand to her mouth.

He smirked again, excited at the reactions he was getting from her. He massaged her left breast as his other hand grabbed her right breast and he ever so slowly licked her erected nipple.

Taiga leaned her head back, this time unable to stop herself from moaning, and placed her hands on Ryuji's shoulders for balance. He licked around her nipple, and then slowly placed his mouth over it and sucked lightly.

Small, whimpering moans escaped her lips. She couldn't even think or process anything that was going on right now. She trailed her hand to the back of his head, and unintentionally pressed herself towards him, giving him more of her in his mouth.

Ryuuji took this as a "go" sign and sucked a little bit harder on her nipple as his other hand pinched her other. As he sucked he made slow circles with his tongue around her nipple, and this made her moan louder. He felt his erection rubbing up against his pajama pants, the soft material making his sensitive member harder.

He slowly traced his right hand down her stomach and gently began to tug down at her panties. Taiga felt his hands pull her panties down a bit. She put her hand over his and mumbled a little "don’t" at him.

Ryuuji, still suckling, looked up at her. "Hmmmm?"

Taiga looked down at him and steadied her breathing. Her gaze went down a bit as her blushing intensified. Ryuuji unlatched from her breast and followed her gaze to between his legs. His bulging erection was now tall and proud.

"Oh... this?" He asked stupidly. _"Did I scare her now? Maybe Taiga reached her limit of how far she's willing to go?... We've never even gone this far!"_ His thoughts started racing.

Taiga anxiously closed her legs a bit, feeling the material of her panties rubbing on her now very sensitive skin. She blushed and looked at Ryuuji. He leaned his head a bit, confused as to what she wanted now, searching for a sign that it was ok to keep going.

"Are you ok?" Ryuuji asked concerned. "Did it feel good at least?"

Taiga's eyes widened and she nodded at him furiously. "Y-yes! I-It's just I-I'm a bit.... nervous." Taiga looked down at his erection again.

"Here.... sit down next to me." Ryuuji patted the bed.

She sat down, feeling her wetness on her panties, probably soaking the bedsheets. She awkwardly moved herself a bit closer to him and Ryuuji placed his hand on her. He slowly made her lay down, him getting up and kneeling on top of her.

Taiga's hands went up to cover her face, embarrassed in this position. "Please don't look at me so closely like this...." She said blushing furiously. Conscious now that Ryuuji was able to see her clearly. She felt helpless underneath him for once.

Ryuuji pulled her hands off her face and held them over her head with one hand. "But I love the way you look right now...." He planted a kiss on her lips. He smiled at her and that made her relax a bit.

He started trailing kisses down her jaw again, moving up to her ear slowly and sucking on her earlobe. Taiga gasped a bit, surprised that something he had done so many times before, felt so erotic now.

Ryuuji trailed down on the side of her neck, nibbling and sucking a spot that made her moan suddenly. There was no way her body could hide how good it felt. He licked his way down to her collarbone and then trailed a kiss to her left breast. He caressed her breast with his free hand and squeezed it a bit. This made her moan and also gasp from surprise. Ryuuji slowly licked her nipple and then flicked his tongue over it. He then traced little circles before taking her in his mouth and slowly sucking, listening to her moans sounding more lustful. He let go of her hands to hold on to her breasts, and to his surprise, her hands went on his head and seemed to pull him closer again. Taiga was moaning a little louder now.

Ryuuji slowly let one hand trail down to between her legs. He felt the wet fabric in between her legs that was now a bit sticky as well. Taiga gasped at his touch and her hand quickly met with his down there.

"P-Please don’t... I-It's dirty..." Taiga said through her quick breathing as she whimpered.

"Nonsense..." He chuckled a bit. "Let me make you feel good..." He slowly moved down to between her legs and now faced her swollen, wet, still covered sex. He slowly moved her hand out of the way, which she then moved up to cover her face. Taiga made a little cry of embarrassment and tried to close her legs, only to lock his head in position.

Ryuuji slowly opened her legs a bit. "You don't want to choke me do you?" He grinned at her. Taiga looked down at him and shook her head slowly.

"Ok... let me do this then. And tell me if you want me to stop.... but only if you don't like it, ok" He gave her a stern look, which made her sink in the bed a little from nervousness.

He looked down at her sex again and slowly ran his fingers along her. He heard a gasp from her and continued to rub her. He was only doing what he knew to do from hearing Kitamura or Haruta tell him from their carnal experiences. Although he was proud of himself for doing well so far, this was the home stretch! He could only hope that Taiga would feel good and that she would enjoy they're first time making love.

He ran his left hand up to one of her breasts and started groping and playing with her nipple, hoping to still make her feel good as he explored her sex. He received small moans of approval which made him more confident. He slowly hooked his finger around the middle part of her panties and moved them to the side. He nervously but slowly moved his mouth over her clit and gently licked.

Taiga gasped and closed her legs in response, still moaning. He kept licking her, flicking his tongue on her clit, and then slowly putting his mouth on her and sucking, remembering that this was a sensitive yet most pleasurable spot for a woman.

"Aa-aahh..." Taiga moaned, moving her hand to on top of his head and covering her mouth with her other hand.

"R-Ryuji... d-don't....Aah!" Ryuuji licked her slowly and that interrupted her from finishing.

He moved his tongue up and down her sex. Sucking and licking in turn until he finally got tired of holding her panties to the side. He quickly pulled them down over her knees, lifted her legs up, then pushing them to her chest, exposing her to him.

"Hold your legs for me." Ryuuji said seriously with a blush running across his face, as he licked his lips. Taiga bit her bottom lip and nervously held on to her legs, just as he had told him to. She felt herself getting wetter as she exposed herself so indecently. Having seen him lick his lips of her juices made her gulp hard.

He made his way back down to her and took his fingers and spread her to where he could now see her small opening, pink, and drenched in her milky juices. He ran his tongue up her clit again, hearing a moan elicited from her, and then slowly trailed his way down. He slowly slid his tongue in and out of her, tasting the sweet liquid that had started to flow out even more now. Ryuuji licked and sucked until she was moaning more frequently.

Taiga's breathing increased and her moans seemed to drag out with each lap of his tongue. She was holding on to her legs as best as possible, but the new sensations were just too much for her. She opened her legs a bit so that she could see Ryuuji going down on her. She gasped as she felt him put a finger at her opening and slowly slide it in, a small amount of pressure on her hymen as he moved it aside. She threw her head back, arched her back, and moaned loudly.

Ryuuji looked up at her, glad that he was able to see her face now. He was proud to see how aroused he had made her. Seen her flushed skin, and the sight of her writhing in pleasure underneath him, made his erection throb. He looked down at her sex and saw his fingers covered in her milky juices as he slid in and out of her. He slowly glid his fingers out and licked his fingers. Taiga blushed madly and gasped as she saw him lick them clean, all while looking at her with lustful eyes.

He moved up to her and planted a kiss on her breast and then took her nipple in his mouth. While he was doing this, he quickly shuffled out of his pajamas and boxers. Finally releasing his large erection.

He knelt over her and looked into her eyes. She nervously looked down at Ryuuji's hard member, seeming to point at her as it loomed over her belly. She had never seen his penis before and seeing it now, between her legs... so close to her.... made her shiver anxiously.

Taiga nervously looked up at Ryuji.

He smiled at her. "Don't worry, I'll go slow....”

"I-I'm.... are you sure it's not too...”.

He chuckled and leaned over her. She held on to Ryuuji's arms, gripping harder as she felt him shift and press his length along her sex. He rubbed himself on her, making sure to rub the tip on her clitoris to make her feel good again. She was surprised at how good it felt and moaned as she felt him rubbing her sensitive and swollen nub. Ryuuji moved his head down and started suckling on her breasts, grinding his hips on her and slicking his entire shaft with her wetness.

Taiga arched her back to him and moaned loudly, gripping his arms harder. She started grinding her hips with him and gasped as she felt the tip of his member hit her opening for a split second.

Ryuuji was covered in sweat from just grinding on her. He stopped suckling on her breasts, licked one of her nipples slowly, and then trailed his way up to her neck. He then looked down at her and gave her a warm, loving smile.

His Taiga, lying under him, blushing, and moaning was a beautiful sight to behold. He couldn't get enough of her. He kissed her tenderly, or as best as he could through her muffled moans.

He moved one of his hands down to her hips to steady her and slowly started to move his penis down to the opening of her sex. Ryuuji slowly started to push the tip of his member in, feeling a bit of resistance.

Taiga whimpered a bit and as her eyes shut, he could see her lip quivering and a panicked expression.

"Let me know if it hurts too much Taiga...." He said, kissing a tear away and then kissing her forehead. He had stopped moving and waited for her to say something... anything.

"N-No... I'm fine..." She said softly with a shaky voice. "Please don't ... stop..."

Taiga looked at him with a small smile and kissed his cheek. Ryuuji kissed her deeply once more.

He sat up between her legs and held on to her hips. Slowly he slid the rest of his penis inside her, feeling her walls quiver and tighten as each inch penetrated her. Deeply sheathed inside her, he stilled and savored the feeling of her around him. The tightness he felt and the small contractions around his member felt heavenly, but also threatening to make him lose control. Her breathing became deeper and heavier as she opened her eyes after feeling him stop. She felt his thickness spreading her and could feel him throbbing as he tried his best to stay in place.

"I'm going to start moving…”. Ryuuji looked at her as he slowly pulled back, watching her wince a bit. He saw the small amount of blood on his shaft, a bit of guilt at the slight pain she must have felt. He was determined to make her forget about that and have her enjoy herself in no time.

He thrusted in and out slowly and then started suckling on her breasts, trying to distract her from the slight pain of his invasion. Taiga responded to this and started moaning softly, wincing a bit less and less. As he suckled and flicked her nipples with more intensity, she gradually started to move her hips to match his rhythm as her moaning increased.

He moved his hand down and started playing with her clit, rubbing it with his thumb slowly and with more pressure than before. Taiga moaned loudly and arched her back. She could feel herself tightening around him and he was feeling thicker than before. She grabbed Ryuuji by the neck and brought him down to her, kissing him intensely. His thrusting was getting faster and deeper, and there was a tiny spot he kept hitting that would make her moan and tighten around him. He broke the kiss and started sucking on her nipples hard and licking from one breast to the other. She moaned.

“Ah… Ryuuji...Mmmmm….” She buckled her hips and as Ryuuji thrusted in her at the same time she felt a sudden build up that then sent shivers through her body, her back arched, and she moaned loudly as her eyes shut closed. Ryuuji felt her tighten around him and could feel her pulsating and pulling him in.

She was increasingly sensitive with every thrust that had her arching her back and moaning louder. He quickened his thrusts and grabbed her hips to hold her in place. He went in deeper and grinded into her before pulling out and thrusting back in, harder and harder. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to his climax as well.

He quickly pulled out before he got too close. He steadied his breathing and managed to keep himself from going over.

Taiga laid beneath him; panting, flushed, and a wild, sexy mess of hair around her face. She looked pleased and that made Ryuuji proud.

He leaned down and kissed her. “... I'm guessing that felt good?” He asked, secretly boasting.

She looked up at him, through her panting she managed a quiet “… Yes”.

He lay next to her. “Hey, can you get up?”

“Hmmm??... Why?” She asked, confused as she tried to catch her breath.

“Here, get on top.”

“Eh? B-but didn’t you … you know… come already?!”

“… Nope, not yet.” He smiled. “Come on.” He helped her get up and she straddled him. Unsure of what to do, she fixed her hair nervously.

He grabbed her hand and put it on his still erect penis. “Go at your own pace.”

Taiga jumped in surprise when she grabbed him. He was hard… and slick. His shaft was creamy and pulsing in her hand. She wrapped her hand around him firmly and slowly went up and down, noting the pre-cum that would come out as she pumped him. Ryuuji groaned and thrust into her hand.

Taiga smiled at herself, seeing the power she had over him from just doing this.

She grabbed his penis and positioned herself over it, feeling the tip at her still sensitive opening. She slowly put the tip in and stopped. She watched the expression on his face, seeing the pleasure she was bringing him. Taiga slowly lowered herself down all the way to the base of his member, she sat with him completely inside her, and felt the tip hit her cervix.

“Ouch…” Wincing a bit, she looked back up at him.

He grabbed her hips and grinded into her. Feeling himself all the way inside her was the most amazing feeling he had ever experienced and was starting to build him up quickly. Ryuuji grabbed Taiga’s hand and placed it over her sex.

“You’ve masturbated before right?” He asked quizzically.

“W-What?!.... “

“Well... It’s normal really. You shouldn’t be ashamed of it.” He said chuckling.

“Ummm… but … you want me to do this in front of you... now?” She said nervously, blushing a deep shade of pink.

“Yes. I want to see you make yourself come with me inside you.” He said in a low voice.

Taiga blushed. She was embarrassed to do something so personal in front of him. But if it was something he wanted her to do, then she wouldn’t deny him. She wanted to make him happy.

“O-okay…”

She slowly leaned back a bit and started rubbing her clit in a circular motion. Still sensitive from her last climax, she could feel herself tightening around him again. His hard penis was getting her aroused as she moved him in and out of her slowly. She loved the feeling. Taiga had never masturbated with toys before, but if it was anything as good as this, it was something she knew could become very addicting.

Ryuuji held her hips loosely, watching her rubbing herself and seeing his penis going in and out of her. He could see her milky fluids drenching his length and feel her muscles tightening around him. He reached up for her breasts and started massaging them, squeezing and pulling her nipples lightly. He was trying his hardest to not grab her and just thrust himself inside her as quickly as possible and fill her up. He wanted her to enjoy her first time for as long as possible.

Taiga felt her body tingle as she kept rubbing her clit harder and faster. Ryuuji touching her breasts only added more pleasure to everything going on. She could feel herself clenching him tighter and tighter and could feel his penis throbbing, getting thicker and harder. She looked down at Ryuuji and seeing him in pleasure, hearing him groan as she grinded him faster and faster, brought her over the edge again. She moaned loudly and released herself.

Ryuuji felt her tightening around him. He let go of her breasts and grabbed her hips tightly, thrusting into her hard and fast. Her loud moaning and look of ecstasy brought him to his climax. He pushed deep inside her and released himself, groaning loudly. Taiga moaned and leaned over on top of him, panting and covered in sweat. She felt him pulsing and could feel a fullness inside her.

Her eyes swelled with tears.

“What’s wrong?” Ryuuji said concerned. He hoped that she was feeling good this whole time and that he didn’t hurt her in any way. “What is it Taiga?”

Taiga softly sobbed. “I’m s-sorry…” She sniffled. “It’s just that I’m so happy!” Tears ran down her cheeks. " I love you..."

“Oh, sweet angel…” Ryuuji wiped away her tears. “...I’m glad you are happy and that you enjoyed yourself.” He chuckled. She laughed as well as he wiped away tears. " I love you too Taiga."

She grinned and then sat up, still holding him inside her. “I like this feeling.” She said. “I had always thought about doing this with you…” She smiled tenderly at him, a shy blush staining her cheeks again.

He smiled back at her. "It was definitely worth the wait..." He placed his hands on her laps and could feel her muscles still shaking slightly from earlier.

“Sorry, my legs are sore and feel like spaghetti.” She laughed.

“Oh wow.... I guess I should go easier on you next time, huh?” He chuckled and winked at her. Taiga looked down embarrassingly, she lightly punched him in the stomach.

He laughed. "Here let me help you…” He rolled over, pulling out in the process. Taiga let out a small gasp. He put his arms around her small frame.

Looking down at her and seeing her beautiful face glowing, he leaned down and kissed her. Taiga kissed him back passionately, feeling a closeness to him that had grown more with this new intimate step in their relationship.


End file.
